Fresh Start
by nicookie
Summary: love will find the way...real love always wins in the end. And their love will never end! Makorra and some Masami...


Fresh start

This story takes place after episode 7 the "aftermath"

Korra couldn't sleep after what happened that night… she was thinking… hiroshi sato, what she will do with amon, if she is gonna make it… mako… mako and asami, the most of the night she was thinking about herself, mako, asami, didn't know what to do or what to expect from him.

She was sitting at the outside stairs where she was practicing airbending. Suddenly she heard Amon on the radio. She stand still and listening him, scared.

"Hello people in republic city, I want to tell you that nothing is over. Maybe a part of our plan had destroyed, but we want stop there! Benders your end is coming and you won't expect it.

Korra felt terrifying. She didn't want to think what will happen to everyone she cared about or to the world… all this was stuck in her head and she couldn't stand this. She starts crying, crying like a little scared and alone baby. Mako couldn't sleep to. He went out to take some fresh air, and he saw her. He couldn't watch her like this so he went near her to see what was going on.

"What's wrong Korra? What happened and you are like this?" Korra tried to hide her tears but they couldn't stop falling.

"em.. Nothing… "

"I know something is wrong. Tell me…" and he touched her hand.

"Pff… just all this… I can't stand this… it's all too much for me! I don't know if I can do this. Couple of minutes ago Amon was on the radio. He said that terrible things will happen and our time has come and we won't expect what will happen. I don't know what else to do. Nothing good is happening the last days."

" Korra, I don't know what to say. You must not be afraid of anyone. You are brave and you are the most powerful bender I know. Expect of that, you know that whatever happens I will be with you and I'm going to protect you whatever happens. I want you to know that."

"yeah Mako, but…"

"But what? "

" You are with Asami, you can't be there EVERY time I need you… its obvious, and… "

" Stop. Whatever happens I will be there for you. I will never let you alone for anyone! "

" Nice to say. But I can understand. Like when I fought with Amon. You didn't know and you were with her, I didn't mind it. I know that you want to be with her and I don't want to trick you like I am a little girl who can protect herself and needs you every time to be around. "

" Korra, I really mean what I'm saying and you know that I can left anyone to protect YOU. You are something important to me. And I won't leave you neither for Asami neither for anyone… you are something really special, expect how the things are right now.. " he hugged her and hold her hand into his.

" mako… i… "

"shh… don't say anything. I told you… no one can hurt you.. I will always be with you " he moved closer… and closer… and he kissed her…

Korra didn't know what to do. She was surprised! But she return his kiss. For 2 minutes they were sitting without breathing and kissing, and with mako holding her too strong like she was his.

From nowhere Asami appeared and saw them kissing! She was thinking that she must be dreaming, but that was real, it was hurting her but it was time for her to face the truth.

When they stop kissing Mako saw Asami sitting a couple of meters behind them and he went there to talk to her.

" Asami… what you have seen… "

" Mako, you don't have to apologize for anything. I know that for the first time…"

" emm.. what did you know? "

" That you and Korra… were in love… that was obvious Mako, anyone could see that, the point is… that its okay… and im really happy for that, because the only thing I want is to be happy, and with her you are happy… but REALLY happy… "

" Asami…"

" You don't have to say nothing Mako. I understand what real love is… and I can't be into the center of this… but I would appreciate if we can still be friends… with both of you… " said with a smile.

" Of course Asami.."

"that's great! That is what I really want" he hugged him and turn to smile to Korra. After that she had gone to her room to continue her sleep…

Korra was sitting and watching Mako being speechless . So she decided to go to her room and leave him alone... Suddenly her door open… Mako was sitting there…

"Can I come in for a minute? "

" of course Mako! Come in.."

" So about what happened before…"

" It's difficult I know… if you regret for kissing me and for what happened I really want you to know that if you want to be with Asami I will go to talk to her that everything was my fault and.. "

" NO KORRA! I don't regret anything! Neither for kissing you, neither for loving you, neither anything! And I'm happy that this situation is clear! I didn't know how to tell Asami that. Okay, I liked her but… actually I was feeling that I have the duty to protect her because she has lost her mother very young like me… she told me that only with me she was feeling safe… and after all this with her father… I was feeling that I have to protect her. But the real one I loved… is you… maybe I didn't want to believe that but its true korra! "

" Mako… really don't know what to say "

"just answer me something… you are still feel the same about me? "

" of course mako! How can I forget them? You are the only one I love " she said when her face turned into red…

" That was all I want to know.." and he kissed her again…

" oohh… I really don't know what to say.. "

" shhh… nothing is late… go to sleep… you have a bad and long day.. "

" Can you stay with me for a while? "

"come on… " both of them sat on the bed.. He hugged her and she had slept really relieved…

After couple of hours she waken up screaming! She had saw a terrible nightmare… Amon destroyed air temple island… tenzin…pema… the kids… were dead! Equalists took bolin and asami and Amon after he took Mako's bending away killed him in front of Korra's eyes, and she couldn't do anything!

Mako heard her screaming and hugged her quickly! "what's wrong Korra? A nightmare? "

"yes Mako… it was… it was.. terrifying" she said while she was trying to calm down and stop her tears… " Amon killed everyone… and.. and… took your bending… and killed you in front of me… and I couldn't do anything! I couldn't protect you… I couldn't do anything!"

"Korra calm down! I'm fine… everything is gonna be fine and no one can take me away from you either the opposite… now calm down… I will be by your side don't worry about anything my sweet angel.."

" mako? "

" hmm… "

"Thank you… "

" I must thank you…for everything Korra…"

" Mako…you know something else?"

" What?"

" I love you"

" I love you too sweetheart " he kissed her deeply, holding her like he would never let anyone and anything get her from him…

**And that's the end… I hope you like it guys… this want my first fan fiction so I would like to read your reviews about this story… THANKS FOR READING :D**

**By the way… I kinda think that this will happened in the next episodes, but… never mind xD**


End file.
